


Deseo

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shotacon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Hay ciertos requisitos para eliminar el poco autocontrol, si bien nunca se descartan los factores externos, Rick cumple a la perfección con todos y cada uno de ellos.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 7





	Deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Mira, mira, solo hay dos cosas que podemos hacer tu y yo de ahora en adelante, ya he puesto suficientes advertencias antes de que entraras aquí, así que si te gusta esta clase de contenido, te doy la bienvenida :3, espero que lo disfrutes, es mi primer smut Rickorty y realmente dí todo mi esfuerzo <3\. Si no te gusta, siempre te queda la opción de retroceder :D

Rick se había quedado dormido hacía dos horas, Morty pensó acompañarlo antes de toparse con un buen programa en el cable interdimensional, por el que el sueño se le pasó rápidamente. La diversión, sin embargo, comenzaba a dar paso a un tipo diferente de sentimiento.

La deliciosa protagonista de partes robóticas se arrojó encima del coprotagonista, en dos escenas ya se encontraban desnudos, en seguida los gemidos agudos de la mujer comenzaron a agitar la marea en el antes tranquilo ambiente. Recostado entre los brazos lánguidos del científico, el menor se removió inquieto.

La polla de Rick estaba tan cerca de su culo, podía notar claramente su silueta bajo la delgada tela de ambos bóxer al inclinarse un poco sobre él. Se mordió un labio, sus padres junto a Summer salieron a alguna parte y él se salvó de acompañarlos por haber estado en una aventura con Rick, volverían a la tarde del día siguiente. Teniendo la casa exclusivamente a su solitaria disposición, el mayor no dudó un segundo en hacerle gritar a viva voz su placer esa misma mañana follándolo en el garaje y después en la cocina.

Ahora Morty definitivamente pretendía hacerlo en la sala.

Se restregó contra Rick acariciando a la vez su creciente erección, colando una mano por debajo de su delgada camiseta amarilla llegó a uno de sus pezones, nunca lograría la misma sensación que la boca del científico, pero en tanto aguardaba a ponerse duro bastaría. Llevó entonces los dedos de la otra hacia el interior de sus bóxer, alejando el resorte hacia abajo la delicada manta que los cubría se deslizó hasta revelar el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Con la prenda en las rodillas, sumado a su tacto y la repentina corriente de aire, la sensación en su pequeña verga le hizo estremecer. Murmuró el nombre de Rick imaginando al hombre tocando su piel caliente, suave entre los muslos. Al llegar a su saco dibujó un camino hacia la entrada que tan perfecta siempre mantenía lista para él.

Se masturbaba mientras dos dedos lo atravesaron, los suyos eran demasiado cortos, haciéndolo por enfrente la acción se limitaba a servir para estirarse un poco, el científico siempre llegaba al fondo, jugando y burlándose de ese punto glorioso ahí dentro. Soltó un débil gemido al enfocar la punta del pulgar sobre la cabeza brillante de su falo ya erecto, en su mente los dientes de Rick lo tomaban entre afiladas caricias gentiles, precisas. Al índice junto al medio se le sumó el anular, si bien de igual modo resultó insuficiente, abriéndolos y empujando a la vez aún le parecía imposible alcanzar la maravillosa circunferencia de su amante.

Justo decidido a avanzar de nueva cuenta hacia los testículos, sintió a Rick agitarse tras él.

—Pequeña zorra caliente —gruñó a su oído, apresando el lóbulo entre los dientes y encerrándolo de inmediato entre sus brazos. Morty sollozó ante la voz cargada, medio dormida, completamente excitado. Al restregarle su trasero, la verga de Rick se hallaba despierta y firme como granito.

—Fóllame, Rick, estoy listo. —Soltando una liviana risa, el mayor besó su cuello a cambio de una respuesta.

Las manos de largos dedos trazaron la silueta de Morty, desde su tierno pecho, su delgada cintura a los muslos que se abrieron para él sin siquiera pedirlo. El chico meció las caderas de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo círculos de vez en cuando sobre la dureza de Rick, queriéndola, imaginándola ya profanando su interior. A pesar de las tentativas caricias del hombre no alejó sus pequeñas manos, sabiendo cuánto le gustaba observarlo preparándose para recibirlo, aun si desde esa perspectiva no apreciaría mucho, seguro los sonidos que causaba eran suficientes. En su caso, el saber que Rick lo miraba, le hacía gotear presemen en abundancia y contraer su apretado anillo.

—Por favor, te necesito. —Sus suplicas apenas tardaron en ser escuchadas por ese semidiós insufrible y belicoso. Morty recibió un beso lleno de promesas indecentes, en totalidad bienvenidas que aumentaron su libido.

Rick quitó de un movimiento su pobre intento de preparación, de algún lado el tipo consiguió una botella de lubricante a la que prestó atención solo el par de segundos que le tomó embadurnarse los dedos y llevarlos en un fluido movimiento a la vaina ansiosa del menor.

Aferrándose al borde del sofá Morty gimió ante la maravillosa sensación de aquel mágico punto dulce al ser maltratado por los delgados largos falanges. Temblando soltó una mano para tomar la parte trasera de su rodilla, elevándola tanto como le resultó posible, sabía cuánto espacio le hacía falta a Rick y aun si en el momento no fuera consciente de nada alejado de la caricia desvergonzada, su cuerpo actuaba por instinto.

El mayor le recompensó lamiendo su cuello y usando la otra mano se ocupó de asaltar una de sus tetillas, apresándola, halando de ella e incluso retorciéndola dulcemente. Gritó, advirtiéndole que se correría pronto si continuaba de esa forma, o al menos lo intentó, de su voz no salían más que sollozos, canciones agudas que proclamaban a las paredes inanimadas todo lo bien que la pasaba. Porque no se aburría jamás en la compañía del abuelo Rick, o de sus aventuras, de su conversación…

De su increíble y enorme polla.

Verse libre de cada pesada sensación nunca representaría una cosa fácil para Morty, en especial si todavía no se corría o hacía correr al mayor, no obstante así como sus bolas exigían una conclusión, su mente dispersa entendía mejor las cosas. Hincado, estremeciéndose de la cabeza a los pies en la orilla del sofá, le dio un segundo para que se acostara totalmente, trepó sobre él en cuanto lo vio tocar la espalda en el asiento. Siendo un adolescente, peor aún si tenía con quien usar cada _carga_ , ¿cómo eso sería ir demasiado rápido?

Recargado en los muslos del científico frotó su culo contra la verga aun encerrada bajo la tela, sintió la mancha de cálida, deliciosa humedad. Miró a Rick desde su nueva altura, en los ojos del hombre el afecto, el hambre, la lujuria y el deseo. El deseo por Morty, por ese Morty. Por **su** Morty.

Como una señal el chico recibió una palmada en la pierna, a gatas retrocedió llevándose consigo el bóxer, sonrió descarado al llevarlo a su nariz antes de arrojarlo lejos. Gruñendo un insulto el mayor sostuvo su miembro, acariciándolo un poco en un apenas útil intento de calmar el anhelo. Pronto, el menor se dejó caer lentamente, el rostro a la altura del vaivén de Rick. Lamió entre los dedos, su lengua caliente y brillante por un exceso de saliva.

—Cómetelo —le ordenó, Morty esperó a que se retirara, obedeció en seguida. Ocupando las manos para mantener su peso, el científico lo alimento como tantas veces antes, el delicioso manjar fue devorado ávidamente por Morty, quien recibía las cortas envestidas entre jadeos de _bienvenida_ y succiones de _hasta la próxima_.

Nunca logró tomar demasiado, dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera, resultaría irrelevante cuanta práctica llegara a tener, Morty sabía bien que ese monstruo le dislocaría la mandíbula si acaso intentara ser ambicioso o llegara a creer que podía tomar un centímetro extra. Afortunado, a Rick no parecía importarle, gimiendo su nombre y agradeciendo en oraciones al dios en el que no creía por tan buena mamada. La deliciosa verga le impedía sonreír, la emoción era lo que contaba, pensó.

—Oh, bebé… tu boca es mejor que la de todas las putas del multiverso… —Y Morty, acostumbrado ya a los extraños halagos del hombre, se sonrojó un poco. Lo sacó de su interior haciendo un travieso sonido de succión, besó la punta de fresa llorosa y dulce antes de levantarse. Se sentó en los muslos cálidos, usó una mano para masturbarlo.

—¿Puedo tenerlo ya? —Entregándole la pequeña botella de lubricante, le respondió.

—Tómalo, cariño, te lo ganaste. —Aun si la mitad de su cara estaba ligeramente acalambrada, el menor sonrió. Hizo caer un generoso chorro del líquido resbaloso en la punta del glande hinchado y otro tanto en sus propios dedos, mismos que llevó de regreso a su entrada, sabiendo gracias a su experiencia la rapidez con la que podía secarse y lo molesto de detenerse e interrumpir la escena para buscar más. Él no iba a parar una vez se colocara _en posición_.

Lo esparció magistralmente alrededor del tronco, disfrutando siempre de la sensación en su tacto, las venas marcadas, el grosor, el calor que irradiaba, recordó vicioso su sabor, lo bien que se sentía el peso sobre su lengua, la hermosa imagen de verlo eyacular en su rostro. Terminó tan rápido como se sabía capaz, la ansiedad hacía sobresaltar el vacío dentro de él. Rick usaba los brazos a modo de almohada, cruzados bajo la nuca lo observó levantarse y alinear su agujero con su erguida polla.

Sintió en el descenso los mismos detalles que habían sido desde la primera vez; la emoción sublime, enloquecedora, mágica. Lo que Morty nunca pensó que sería, ya que durante aquella primera llegó con la idea preconcebida de que habría dolor, tal como lo leyó en algún sitio de internet, resultó un completo error creerlo. Rick le prometió un mundo de placer y eso le entregó, de principio a glorioso fin.

Las emociones y sensaciones nunca cambiaron, no iban a hacerlo justo en ese momento. Así pues, cuando el trasero de Morty se sentó en el mayor como si no tuviera dentro una encantadora verga aplastando su punto dulce en una deliciosa presión, dentro de su mente, sus huesos y cada glóbulo rojo, solo se encontraba un absoluto y ofensivo placer. Una vulgaridad, una bomba de neutrinos amenazando con hacerlo estallar a la menor provocación.

El mayor acarició su vientre, le hizo apretar alrededor de su falo al momento en que sus pulgares empujaron y removieron su interior, torturando sus entrañas; gritó, gimió, lo llamó mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar.

—¡Rick!... ¡Ah, Rick!... ¡Ri-ick!

Siempre Rick, si no llevándolo a través del universo, haciéndole ver las estrellas en un movimiento de pulgares y su impresionante falo. Una lanza sobre la que, empalándose una vez tras otra, sin lugar a dudas conseguiría morir mil muertes. Después de todo, ¿dónde encontraría una mejor manera de irse ‘al otro lado’?

El hombre, engreído, por completo seguro de cuanto le provocaba, le ayudaba en la tarea que pronto se tornó en una urgencia absoluta, sobrepasando incluso a respirar, a comer, a pensar, a vivir. Sus manos marcaban un ritmo feroz, el agarre ya le había dejado antes a Morty sus huellas en los brazos y las piernas, ahora en definitiva las ganaría en la cintura. Algún día, tenía la ilusión, descubriría un lugar en donde pudiera exhibirlas orgulloso.

—Termina, bebé… Rick quiere que te aprietes como siempre lo haces… —Morty asintió por mero reflejo, el mayor cernía los dedos alrededor de su pequeño falo, masajeaba su culo con los otros y extendía las perlas de su glande en arremetidas tan caóticas como las estocadas a sus profundidades. Era un desastre y era perfecto.

No tardó entonces en cumplir la petición de Rick. Su semen salió disparado hacia el pecho del científico a la vez que sus entrañas se contraían en la gruesa circunferencia, se estremecía y Morty no dejó de hacerlo, entre gemidos entrecortados de voz rota, hasta que Rick eyaculó dentro de él. Caliente esencia bañándolo, apagando su fuego, satisfaciendo cualquier rezagado detalle, colmando su gula. Añadió un par de saltos para saciar la _comezón_ restante y, aun si no quiso dejarlo ir, sacó al segundo MiniRick de su interior.

Se derrumbó en su pecho, todo brazos y piernas débiles.

—Gracias, Rick… yo lo… lo necesitaba… —dijo entre respiraciones agitadas, acariciando perezosamente la piel contra su mejilla, húmeda por el sudor. Cada inhalación llevaba consigo el maravilloso perfume de su esencia mezclada en el aire con la del científico, en su interior la muestra perfecta de lo que él sentía hacia Morty. Para el chico no existía otra forma que demostrara tan directamente su amor. No le hacía falta escuchar palabras cursis cuando las acciones funcionaban como prueba.

—No tienes que decirlo, me exprimiste la última gota. —Morty soltó una risa cansada, suspirando al sentir las caricias lentas del científico en uno de sus glúteos, lo apretaba como una pelota antiestrés—. Pero más te vale que estés listo pronto, voy a follarte en la escalera y luego en la mesa del comedor.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Morty.

_Oh, cielos, sí._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Listo! Si has llegado hasta este punto, déjame agradecerte por haber leído todo <3, definitivamente te amo por eso. Amo escribir shota pero siempre intento mantener ese amor al mínimo porque no quiero que alguien venga a ofenderse y que por su causa me cierren la cuenta. 
> 
> Sin embargo, eso no me impide escribir y publicar en otros lados :3, por ejemplo, tengo aquí un par de historias shota originales que tal vez puedan ser de tu interés ¬w¬, están en mi blogg, guardaditas sin que nadie les haga mucho caso o escándalo jajaajaa, link; https://lilietherly.blogspot.com/search/label/%5B5%5D%20Sh%C5%8Dtacon
> 
> Bien, ya dejo de hacer spam. Es todo por ahora, de nuevo gracias por leerme, agradeceré de todo corazón todos tus kudos y comentarios, así que no te detengas a la hora de decirme qué te pareció :D
> 
> ¡Te quiero!
> 
> Ciao <3 <3 <3


End file.
